Coaxial jacks and plugs are used to route and manage coaxial signals. Multiple jacks can be organized in panels. The panels are typically labeled to distinguish the jacks from one another. However, when the jacks and the plugs can be used interchangeably, there is a possibility that a plug will be inserted into an incorrect jack.
High definition video broadcast standard uses dual coaxial lines to carry the complete signal. For example, one coaxial line carries an “A” signal while the other coaxial line carries a different “B” signal. While routing the high definition signal with a dual port plug, it is important to insert the dual port plug in the correct orientation into a telecommunications equipment such as a coaxial jack panel so that the dual coaxial high definition lines are correctly matched up and routed through the system. A keying feature is desirable to correctly orient the dual port plug to correctly route the dual high definition video signals.